powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yutaka Izubuchi
is a character and mechanics designer notable for his work in both tokusatsu and anime. He is most well known for his work as the main designer for the Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, both Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva in Choudenshi Bioman, as well as worked on the designs for both the Dengeki Squadron and the Great Star League Gozma in Dengeki Sentai Changeman and was the sole designer in Choushinsei Flashman In Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu episode 9, his design work in Sentai is cited by Nobuo Akagi as breathing new life into the Sentai franchise. Notable Design Works Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Emperor Aton *General Kar *Prince Megiddo/Dark Knight **Gira and Geel *Princess Chimera *General Zenobia **Bilgis *Tail Soldiers *Gizmosquito *Evolution Beasts **Crab Evo **Rhino Evo **Bat Evo **Tapir Evo **Spider Evo **Sponge Evo **Butterfly Evo **Scorpion Evo **Diving Beetle Evo **Gecko Evo **Archaeopteryx Evo **Dinosaur Evo **Porcupine Evo **Squid Evo **Cat Evo **Fox Evo **Bee Evo **Starfish Evo **Cicada Evo **Striped Mosquito Evo **Cactus Evo **Thorn Ant Evo **Mantis Evo **Spider Evo **Mammoth Evo *Mechaevolution Beasts **Missile Crayfish **Guillotine Lizard **Machinegun Jaguar **Electric Eel **Armor Rose **Laser Hawk **Word Processor Armadillo **Drill Horse (Pegasus) **Axe Bear **Rocket Tiger **Shovel Kong **Rainbow Chameleon **Jet Flying Squirrel **Poison Gas Weasel **Boomerang Jackal **Computer Dragon **Fire Sphinx Choudenshi Bioman *Doctor Man *Prince *Big Three **Mason **Farrah ***Farrahcat ***Cat Gang **Monster *Beastnoids **Psygorn **Mettzler **Zyuoh **Aquaiger **Messerjū *Mechaclones **Mechaclone No. 1 *Magne Warrior *Mecha Gigan **Mummy Canth **Sea Anemone Canth **Twin Canth **Hammer Canth **Anchor Canth ***Neo Intellect Brain **Neptune Canth **Haniwa Canth **Grotes Canth **Camera Canth **Scarab Canth **Ghost Canth **Spider Canth **Jellyfish Canth **Mantis Canth **Crab Canth *Neo Mecha Gigan **Metal Megas **Axe Megas **Skull Megas **Wrestler Megas **Magne Megas **Cannon Megas **Battle Megas **Sonic Megas **Crush Megas **Amazon Megas **Thunder Megas **Satan Megas **Baroque Megas **Rugger Megas **Lens Megas **Super Megas **King Megas Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Star King Bazeu *General Giluke *Adjutant Booba *Adjutant Shiima **Uba *Queen Ahames **Jangeran ***Jan ***Geran **Ahames's Space Beast Trio ***Gizan ***Jella ***Davon *Navigator Gator *Gyodai *Volta *Bola *Hidrer Soldiers *Space Beast Warriors **Gabu **Gomu **Zobi **Picara **Kamira **Marzo **Demost **Dokyura **Ooz **Haust **Ghost **Bamba **Ballas **Rogan **Gaubar **Gilba **Jeeg **Seala **Miralca **Zela **Dodon **Kiga **Zonos **Hougul **Gilom **Pain **Derical **Baruruka **Doron **Damus **Zolte **Kaage **Gouda **Zados **Daros **Galga **Jigura **Zuune **Daryl **Maze **Girath Choushinsei Flashman * Great Emperor Lah Deus * Great Doctor Lie Köpflen * Leh Wanda * Leh Näfel * Leh Gals * Wolk and Kilt * Kuragen * Zolors * Beast Warriors **The Baraboss **The Zululuk **The Garagoss **The Zaimoss **The Girai **The Gerzol **The Saizar **The Gariburu **The Jigen **The Galubari **The Gilgiss **The Jirugal **The Mashiras **The Zukonda **The Jiraika **The Drake **The Buruzas **The Zobalda **The Argoss **The Nenjiki **The Dapiras **The Gurumess **The Jagan **The Sworduss **The Ganmel **The Gostero **The Biinon **The Wolkil **The Mazarass **The Garabas **The Metagas **The Devilub **The Zeragill **The Menonga **The Zehgul **The Bucross **The Descom **The Gitan *Deus Beast Warriors **The Taffmoss **The Kiltos **The Nefuluss **The Wandal **The Gardess **The Deusura **The Demoss *Sir Cowler *Bo Gardan *Alien Hunters Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Enter Unite *Buglers *BugZords External Links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/出渕裕 * at the Category:Crew Category:Designers